Mágica Juguetería
by RozenDark
Summary: Durante una discusión con su padre, Naruto decide huir de casa. En su trayecto, se encuentra con una extraña, pero llamativa juguetería, terminando por entrar, sin saber que aquel lugar le traería demasiados problemas y algo más. SasuNaru. Mpreg. Lemon. Donceles.
1. La Llegada A La Juguetería

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"****La Llegada A La Juguetería****"**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Konoha. El sol brillaba como nunca -a pesar de que estaba nevando-, las personas se saludaban entre sí, a pesar de no conocerse. Claro que no en toda la ciudad puede ser color de rosa, ya que en el hospital principal de la ciudad, siendo más exactos en una de las mejores habitaciones privadas, se encontraba una familia llorando, ya que su reina -la razón que los mantenía unidos- estaba a punto de morir, pero no por eso borraba su sonrisa, porque lo menos que quería aquella frágil mujer, era entristecer aún más a su amada familia.

—Dei-chan… mi niño quiero que tú… cumplas tu sueño… lucha siempre por alcanzar tus metas… yo sé que tú te convertirás en un gran artista… y que también, quiero que logres hacer una familia… yo sé que sabes de lo que te hablo y por favor ayuda en todo a tu padre en todo lo que puedas —susurró entrecortadamente una hermosa pelirroja con una expresión de extremo cansancio.

—Lo hare. Sabes que cumpliré mi promesa madre —respondió el rubio peli largo de ojos azules con una inmensa tristeza, en verdad le dolía ver a su amada madre en ese deplorable estado.

—La mujer asintió para después virar a ver al menor de sus hijos y tomar con su débil mano la de su pequeño—. Naru-chan… tú eres el que más me preocupa… no quisiera dejarte… cuando aún eres un niño, pero no tengo elección… por favor trata de ser feliz sin mi… yo sé que tarde o temprano… encontrarás tu felicidad mi niño… por favor no desperdicies tu vida… lamentando este día…trata de buscar tu felicidad sin tu madre… la cual, siempre te amara con todo su ser… así sea en esta vida o en la otra —susurró la mujer con mucho trabajo, mientras que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Mami —murmuró un pequeño doncel rubio. Sus ojos azules mostraban su infinita tristeza, y había dicho aquella palabra con mucho dolor, en verdad no quería perder a su amada madre.

—Minato quiero pedirte un favor… quiero que sigan celebrando la navidad… aunque yo no este… quiero que siempre estén unidos… como familia y que sigan siendo felices… por favor cúmpleme ese último deseo —suplicó la pelirroja, ya sin aguantar más su llanto.

—Lo hare amor. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Kushina —le dijo con mucho dolor el rubio mayor, mientras sostenía la débil mano de su amada esposa.

—Gracias —con una débil sonrisa—. Los amo a los tres…adiós mis amores —susurró débilmente la mujer para después cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

~ღ~

Desde la muerte de Uzumaki Kushina, ya ha transcurrido una muy larga y difícil semana. Y para desgracia del mayor de los rubios, para navidad faltaba una sola y muy corta semana más, y aunque pelirroja esposa hubiera muerto, Minato sigue con su vida, ya que está decidido en cumplir el último deseo de su amada mujer, pero se le dificulta a pesar de contar con la ayuda de su hijo mayor, debido a que su pequeño hijo termino por encerrarse a sí mismo y sin querer saber nada de esas mágicas festividades, pero Minato no se rinde y sigue insistiendo. Él estaba dispuesto a todo para mantener a su familia unida.

Por otro lado, Deidara apoya a su padre, pero no todo el tiempo puede estar con él, ya que también apoya a su novio, un joven varón azabache de nombre Itachi Uchiha de veinticuatro años.

El problema que Itachi tiene, es que sus padres murieron años atrás, dejándolo a él y a su pequeño hermano como los únicos herederos de las famosas empresas Sharingan y Chidori, pero por alguna razón completamente desconocida, su hermano menor termino en estado de coma desde los diez años y hasta ahora no ha despertado por lo que Itachi no se aleja del hospital. Y desde eso, ya han pasado cuatro largos años. Deidara lo apoya en todo, a pesar de que Itachi le dice que lo deje y siga con su vida, cosa que el rubio no hará nunca, ya que ama a ese azabache con todo su ser.

Por otro lado, Naruto no quiere saber nada de la navidad, ni mucho menos pasar el tiempo en familia, ya que su padre siempre se la pasa en sus empresas, debido a que es dueño y casi no tiene tiempo para él. En cuanto a su hermano mayor, él no vive con ellos, porque cuenta con su propio departamento, además de estudiar y pasarla con su novio. La única persona que lo conocía en verdad, era su madre, pero ella desafortunadamente se había ido, dejándolo a él solo y dolido.

~ღ~

Ahora mismo Minato y Naruto estaban cenando silenciosamente, Deidara no se encontraba por razones desconocidas para Minato, pero no para el pequeño, que solo quería terminar de cenar para regresar a su habitación. Para su muy mala suerte, su padre se encargó de romper el silencio y hacer que el doncel se atrase en su apresurado cometido.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —preguntó el mayor algo incómodo.

—Bien, supongo —respondió Naruto de mala gana mientras picaba su comida—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó sin dejar de ver su comida.

—Bien, supongo —respondió Minato de la misma manera.

—Qué bueno —murmuró sin ganas el menor.

—Minato suspiro—. Hijo, sabes que tenemos que hablar más, ya sabes contarnos cosas y también planear la fiesta —dijo el mayor con tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa.

—Naruto lo miro con desdén—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que contarnos. Tú siempre te la pasabas en el trabajo, ni siquiera te dignabas a ir aunque sea a uno de mis eventos escolares, y ahora que mi mamá no está, quieres volverte el mejor padre del mundo, pero eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana, así que entiéndelo y déjame en paz Minato —le recordó con furia mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

—Minato se levantó de manera rápida y tomo el brazo del menor—. Tal vez si hablaras conmigo esto sería más fácil —sugirió—. Yo sé que cometí errores y lo siento, en verdad quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y corregir esos errores, pero no puedo —nervioso y con un tremendo sentimiento de culpa, dijo aquello—. Esto no lo hago solo por la falta de tu madre, lo hago también porque sé que necesitas mi apoyo y estoy dispuesto a dártelo —se explicó muy arrepentido y lleno de dolor.

—El doncel le envió una mirada llena de rencor—. ¡Pero yo no quiero!, ¡yo quiero a mi mamá! —gritó lleno de dolor mientras trataba de soltarse.

—Pero ella ya no está, yo soy el que está ahora —mencionó el mayor con dolor al ver que su hijo no lo quería cerca.

—A veces desearía que ella siguiera aquí conmigo y tú te hubieras ido en su lugar —murmuró Naruto con la mirada pérdida y varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Esas frías palabras hirieron profundamente a Minato, quien solo pudo ver a su hijo con dolor—. No es verdad, tu no quisiste decir eso, por favor calla y no digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte —suplicó con mucho dolor.

—Naruto negó—. Es la verdad —respondió—. Ella si me apoyaba y siempre estaba conmigo, pero tú no, por eso la quiero a ella en lugar de a ti —dijo el menor sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía a su padre.

— ¡Que te calles! —gritó Minato fuera de sí mientras le daba a Naruto una fuerte bofetada. Cuando por fin reacciono, vio que el menor lo veía con temor y rencor, mientras sobaba su mejilla—. Hijo, yo no quise, por favor perdóname —le pidió con demasiado arrepentimiento.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó el menor para después correr a su habitación.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó en susurro, mientras miraba la mano con la que había golpeado a su hijo. En verdad se lamentaba el haber reaccionado de esa manera tan violenta.

Minato no tuvo de otra que dejar a su hijo para que aclare sus pensamientos, mientras que él trataría de dormir con todo el dolor en su corazón, al saber que su hijo lo quería muerto y aunque el pequeño no lo supiera, él mismo desearía estar en el lugar de su amada esposa.

~ღ~

Naruto no quería estar allí, le tenía miedo a su padre y tenía vergüenza por todas las crueles palabras que le había dicho, pero a lo que ahora temía era que su padre no lo quisiera en verdad y lo abandonara a su suerte, por lo que con varias lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y lleno de arrepentimiento, lleno su mochila de ropa, comida y todos sus ahorros.

Le escribió una carta a su padre, la cual dejo sobre su cama para después salir en silencio y sin ser visto, no quería que su padre le diga que tampoco le quería y por ello prefirió ser un cobarde e irse, pero ¿cómo le haría un niño de doce años para vivir?

—Lo siento mucho, papá —susurró arrepentido de sus crueles palabras.

~ღ~

Ya habían pasado varias horas y el pequeño seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que paro en frente de una juguetería con el nombre "Akatsuki". Por alguna razón sintió atracción hacia el lugar, así que se acercó y empujo la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba abierta, por lo que entro y se quedó maravillado con solo ver todos esos juguetes, que aunque no eran muchos, ni tampoco los más modernos, le daban un toque acogedor al lugar. Sin embargo, tuvo que esconderse y guardar silencio, cuando escucho unas voces, de las cuales reconoció una como la de su hermano mayor, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado por alguien, suponiendo que era el novio de su hermano, vio que apagaron todo y salieron para después cerrar con seguro y poner la alarma.

El pequeño entro en pánico, pero decidió calmarse y explorar el lugar. Se detuvo enfrente de un extraño samurái de juguete, que por alguna razón le llamaba la atención, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo vio con más atención. Tenía el cabello negro como el azabache y ojos negros como la noche y para ser un juguete infantil, tenían la mirada seria y afilada, piel blanca como la porcelana y vestía una yukata negra con una capa negra. El blondo comenzó a sonreír al ver cada detalle del extraño juguete y por alguna razón se sintió feliz, pero no sabía con exactitud porqué, si era un simple juguete.

Quiso dejarlo donde estaba, pero escucho un ruido que lo asusto mucho, así que se lo quedo y se acomodó cerca de una casa de muñecas.

El blondo se quedó profundamente dormido, pero despertó cuando escucho un fuerte ruido y cuando lo hizo vio que el samurái de juguete había desaparecido, por lo que con temor camino hacia dónde provenía el sonido y lo que vio no lo podía creer, los juguetes tenían vida y se estaban peleando entre sí, así que sin hacer ruido regreso donde dejo sus cosas y agarro su celular y marco el número de su padre.

—Minato se extrañó de recibir una llamada de su pequeño hijo, pero le contesto aun así—. ¿Naruto? —preguntó intrigado.

— ¡Papá ayúdame! —susurró el menor.

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué no vienes? —inquirió el mayor, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

—Me fui de casa, estoy en una vieja juguetería llamada Akatsuki y algo está pasando. Papi, lo siento mucho y tengo miedo. Por favor ayúdame —susurró el blondo con mucho temor, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Tranquilo hijo ya voy para allá —le dijo Minato con decisión, pero se preocupó al no recibir respuesta por lo que le marco a su otro hijo.

~ღ~

—Naruto escucho las palabras de su padre deseando que llegara a tiempo, pero se tensó al oír algo acercándose—. ¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó en murmullo con temor.

—Miren que tenemos aquí, un lindo doncel —una extraña y tenebrosa voz hizo eco en el lugar.

—Cuando escucho esa voz, el blondo vio hacia dónde provenía, encontrándose a un extraño y viejo juguete de ojos amarillos y cabello platinado—. ¿Qué eres? —cuestionó el blondo con mucho temor.

—El extraño juguete sonrió con maldad—. Tú peor pesadilla lindura —respondió el juguete que de alguna manera saco de sus mangas muchas serpientes que ataron hasta inmovilizar al doncel—. Tú serás mi pase de salida —susurró para después comenzar a reír.

—El doncel se asustó por lo que trato inútilmente de liberarse—. ¡Suéltame! —suplicó totalmente desesperado.

—No lo hare niño, tú eres mi pase de salida —dijo el juguete mientras comenzaba a acercarse al doncel, pero no pudo seguir porque alguien lanzo una catana hacia él—. Maldición Sasuke, a buena hora llegas —espetó con odio.

—Naruto vio que el otro juguete era el mismo samurái—. ¿Sasuke? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Kabuto no lo repetiré otra vez. Suelta a ese Dobe o te destruiré —amenazó el samurái.

—Sabes tus amenazas no me intimidan y mucho menos ahora que tengo mi pase de salida —dijo en tono triunfal mientras hacia una señal que una de las serpientes capto y mordió fuertemente el cuello del blondo.

— ¡Duele! —gritó de dolor el doncel.

—Maldición —murmuró el azabache mientras se dirigía hacia Kabuto—. Detén a tus serpientes —ordenó en tono amenazador.

—Lo hare —dijo divertido—. Porque el hechizo ya está hecho —completó lo dicho antes mientras comenzaba a reír desquiciadamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras el azabache vio que el doncel estaba respirando entrecortadamente, por lo que se acercó, sin embargo no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Iba a exigirle a Kabuto respuestas, pero el blondo comenzó a brillar de pies a cabeza y cuando ese brillo desapareció el azabache se sorprendió al ver al doncel de su tamaño y se apeno al verlo desnudo, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo se quitó la capa que traía y lo cubrió, para después tomarlo en brazos.

Kabuto se preguntaba porque seguía siendo un juguete y porque el doncel se había encogido por lo que decidió investigarlo llevándose al niño.

—¡Entrégame al doncel! —ordenó Kabuto en tono amenazador, mientras preparaba a sus serpientes.

—Al escuchar la orden, el azabache se puso en pose de pelea—. No lo hare —respondió con decisión.

Kabuto quiso atacar a Sasuke, pero no pudo porque los demás compañeros del azabache llegaron, por lo que escapo del lugar no sin antes advertir que volvería por el doncel.

Sasuke por su parte se fue del lugar siendo seguido por sus amigos.

~ღ~

Minato llego a la juguetería y justo en ese momento llego Deidara junto con Itachi, cosa que extraño al varón rubio.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Minato con desconfianza.

—Él es Uchiha Itachi, dueño de la juguetería y mi novio —explicó de manera nerviosa el doncel.

—Antes de que diga algo Namikaze-san, será mejor entrar y buscar a su hijo —sugirió Itachi en tono serio, mientras abría la puerta.

Itachi abrió el lugar y encendió las luces, se separaron para cubrir más terreno hasta que Minato encontró la ropa y cosas del menor de sus hijos, cosa que lo alarmo y preocupo aún más.

— ¡¿Dónde estás Naruto?! —preguntó Minato con un grito desgarrador.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	2. El Inicio Del Coma

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"El Inicio Del Coma"**

Minato comenzó a buscar a Naruto, como si fuera un loco. Reviso todo el lugar, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie, cosa que solo hacía que se angustiara aún más y temiera por la seguridad e integridad de su pequeño hijo doncel.

Mientras que Itachi y Deidara, fueron donde Minato y comenzaron a ayudarlo, pero por más que buscaron no encontraron al pequeño, ni siquiera algún rastro de violencia, lo cual era muy extraño intrigante, ya que allí estaba la ropa y las cosas del blondo.

— ¿Dónde estás Naruto? —preguntó muy desesperado Minato.

—Papá, trata de calmarte un poco. Con estar alterado, no lograras nada —pidió Deidara en tono suave para tratar de calmar a su padre.

— ¡Es que no puedo calmarme Deidara! —habló en voz alta y evidentemente fuera de sí—. Tú hermano menor, un niño doncel de doce años, está desaparecido y tú me pides que me calme, pero eso no lo pudo hacer, es algo sumamente imposible —le recalco el mayor muy alterado.

— ¡Yo también estoy muy preocupado, pero no por eso voy a perder la cordura! —exclamó en voz alta el doncel.

—Dei creo que debemos de calmarnos todos —sugirió en tono serio el azabache, llamando la atención del varón rubio.

—Yo no tengo porque obedecer órdenes ni sugerencia tuyas —espetó Minato muy molesto.

—Namkaze-san, si quiere saber lo que le sucedió a su hijo, tendrá que calmarse y escuchar lo que le digo —dijo seriamente el azabache.

—Minato trato de calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente—. Le escucho Itachi-kun —habló ya más calmado mientras veía seriamente al azabache.

—Bien, antes que nada le digo que hablar a la policía no sirve de nada, al menos no si su hijo desapareció en esta juguetería —comenzó a hablar Itachi, tratando de no preocupar más a Minato, cosa que no funciono.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó un muy angustiado Minato.

—Que en realidad en esta juguetería ya había pasado una terrible tragedia —murmuró Itachi con una expresión de dolor en rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de tragedia? —preguntó Minato muy intrigado.

—Itachi, ¿estás seguro de querer contar ese incidente? —preguntó el doncel muy preocupado, mientras veía a su novio.

—Itachi sonrió levemente de manera tranquilizadora—. Tranquilo Dei-chan, yo estoy completamente seguro y más si con esto encontramos a tu hermanito y resolvemos el misterio que oculta este lugar —dijo el azabache con decisión.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Minato en tono serio.

—Lo que ocurrió fue que mi hermano menor y el encargado de esta juguetería quedaron en coma el mismo día que este lugar cerró, eso paso hace cuatro años y desde entonces ninguno de los dos ha despertado —explicó el azabache con una mirada llena de tristeza e impotencia al recordar aquel día.

—Minato se sorprendió y hasta pudo sentir el dolor que sentía Itachi—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo con todo este asunto? —preguntó el rubio mayor con duda.

—Vera, después de la muerte de mi abuelo, Uchiha Madara, mi hermanito y yo nos enteramos de que nos había dejado de herencia sus pertenencias junto con esta juguetería, así que venimos, pero algo paso.

**-FLASHBACK, 4 AÑOS ANTES-**

_Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Konoha y dos hermanos azabaches, uno de al menos unos 18 años y el otro de unos 10 años, estaban entrando a una vieja y deteriorada juguetería, la cual les habían dejado de herencia por su abuelo, pero las intenciones del hermano mayor era venderla porque no tenía tiempo para atenderla, debido a que era el encargado de atender las empresas de su familia y hacer su papel de hermano mayor, pero no le era fácil porque el encargado del lugar no quería que hagan tal cosa y por ello el mayor de los azabaches y el encargado se estaban peleando._

_—Kabuto-san ya le dije que este lugar será vendido, así que es inútil que siga insistiendo —sentenció Itachi ya harto de tanta pelea._

_—Y yo ya le dije que este lugar no puede ser vendido y no permitiré que lo venda —dijo el peli plata de nombre Kabuto de manera molesta._

_—Mire Kabuto-san, la decisión ya está tomada y no hay nada que discuti… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el insistente sonido de su teléfono no se lo permitió—_. _Con permiso —susurró para después salir a contestar la llamada._

_Después de terminar de hablar por teléfono, Itachi regreso a la juguetería, pero cuando entro encontró a su hermano y a Kabuto inertes en el suelo._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Después de ese día, Sasuke y Kabuto-san están en coma y esa es la razón por la que no vendo este lugar, porque creo que este lugar tiene que ver con el estado de mi hermano y también con la reciente desaparición de su hijo —explicó el azabache en tono serio.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede tener en común todo esto con mi hijo? —preguntó Minato muy intrigado y lleno de dudas.

—Vera, antes de lo que sucedió con mi hermano, ya habían pasado otros incidentes, descubrí que algunos de los que trabajaban aquí también quedaron en coma, también investigue que todo esto estaba relacionado con Kabuto y que también encontró la manera de mantenerlo todo en secreto —explicó seriamente el azabache.

— ¿Y cómo planeas encontrar las respuestas para solucionar este problema? —preguntó el varón rubio con mucha intriga.

—Necesito que me ayude a investigar cosas sobre mi abuelo y esta juguetería y también cosas sobre Kabuto…creo que si nos dividimos el trabajo lograremos encontrar la solución de nuestros problemas —sugirió Itachi con decisión.

—Si con hacer todo esto encontramos a mi hijo, hare todo lo que me pidas —le dijo Minato con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor salir y comenzar la investigación —sugirió Dei mientras agarraba todas las pertenencias de Naruto.

—Sí, será lo mejor —respondió Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

Los tres salieron del lugar e Itachi cerró la juguetería para después irse hacia la mansión Uchiha para comenzar con la investigación.

~ღ~

Dentro de la juguetería, en el lado más iluminado que era cubierto por una muy colorida mini lona en la cual habían muchas casas de muñecas, camioncitos, trenecitos, carros, y otros juguetes, pero para ser más exactos en una curiosa casona de juguete se encontraba el samurái de juguete llamado Sasuke, el cual veía con preocupación al pequeño blondo, ya que llevaba rato inconsciente y con fiebre, pero se alivió un poco al ver que el doncel abría sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Al fin despiertas Dobe —dijo el juguete con superioridad.

—Naruto fijo su vista en el samurái y al ver que se veía casi de su tamaño se dio cuenta de que el mismo se había encogido, quiso levantarse, pero no lo logro —. ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó el blondo completamente agitado y débil.

—No sé lo que te hizo Kabuto, pero desde que su mascota te mordió te encogiste y has tenido fiebre así que no te muevas y trata de descansar —explicó el azabache en tono suave y tranquilizador.

—Está Bien —susurró el menor con mucho trabajo para después quedarse dormido.

—"Tranquilo Dobe, yo voy a protegerte" —pensó el samurái muy preocupado por el pequeño doncel.

Sasuke como pudo le bajo la fiebre a Naruto, lo cual era difícil ya que no sentía ni el calor ni el frio desde hacía cuatro años, pero cuando amaneció se alivió al ver que el menor ya respiraba con normalidad y también por ver que había despertado por lo que le dio la única ropa que logro encontrar, un kimono negro con el estampado de rosas blancas y obi de color rojo.

—Ponte esto, no puedes andar desnudo por allí —dijo el azabache mientras desviaba la mirada con pena.

—Naruto se sonrojo completamente—. Sí —susurró muy nervioso mientras agarraba el kimono y se lo ponía rápidamente—. Listo —susurró con pena.

—Cuando Sasuke vio a Naruto, trago duro, ya que a pesar de que el doncel aún era un niño sí que tenía curvas que llamaban mucho la atención y de alguna manera sabía que si no fuera un juguete lo más seguro es que hubiera sufrido un derrame nasal y se maldijo internamente porque de alguna manera las hormonas de la adolescencia hacían muy bien su trabajo—. Bien creo que ya estas mejor —dijo lo más serio que pudo mientras salía del lugar.

— ¡Espera! —gritó el blondo mientras seguía a Sasuke—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿por qué todos los juguetes cobraron vida?, ¿por qué el juguete terrorífico me encogió?, ¿ y por qué… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el juguete le tapó la boca.

—Si haces muchas preguntas a la vez no podré responder ninguna Dobe —dijo el azabache con fastidio.

— ¿Eh?, no soy un Dobe, estúpido Teme —espetó el blondo mientras hacia un adorable mohín—. Y sobre las preguntas, ¿podrías responderlas por favor? —preguntó muy intrigado.

—Pues, los juguetes cobran vida debido a una maldición y ese juguete terrorífico como tú le dices era el encargado de este lugar y se llama Kabuto y la razón por la que te encogió me es por completa desconocida —respondió el azabache seriamente.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que la juguetería tiente una maldición? —preguntó con duda.

—Por lo que tengo entendido esto inicio hace cinco años, cuando mi abuelo murió, todos los empleados más cercanos a él perdieron su alma y quedaron atrapados en diferentes juguetes, mientras que su verdadero cuerpo quedo en estado de coma y al igual que ellos, yo tengo el mismo problema.

**-FLASHBACK, 4 AÑOS ANTES-**

_Cuando Itachi salió a atender la llamada, Sasuke se quedó solo con Kabuto, quien estaba sonriendo de una manera que incomodaba al pequeño azabache._

_—Si tú y tu hermano creen que permitiré que vendan este lugar están muy equivocados —dijo el peli plata con odio en su voz._

_—Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Pues tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto, ya que mi hermano y yo somos los dueños de este lugar —respondió el menor mientras sonreía de lado._

_—Pues tú hermano no hará nada y tú no estarás en condiciones de interferir, así tenga que sacrificarme —dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba una serpiente morada y hacia que muerda el cuello del menor y luego el de él mismo—. No permitiré que se venda este lugar, no importa si me sacrifico —susurró Kabuto para después caer al suelo._

_Sasuke cayó al suelo o al menos su cuerpo, ya que su alma quedo atrapada en un juguete con la forma de un samurái._

_Desde ese entonces Sasuke y los trabajadores que estaban atrapados peleaban contra Kabuto y a los que tenía bajo su control._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Eso fue lo que paso, pero no se la razón por la que Kabuto no quería que vendan este lugar —relató el azabache con rencor.

— ¿Entonces tú y algunos de los que trabajaban en este lugar están atrapados en el cuerpo de un juguete? —preguntó el blondo muy sorprendido—. Eso es terrible —susurró con tristeza.

—Sí lo es, pero por más que deseemos cambiar las cosas eso no pasara y lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo que tenemos —dijo el azabache con resignación.

— ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó el blondo para cambiar el tema.

—Uchiha Sasuke —respondió el juguete.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto —se presentó el menor con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto —susurró el azabache de manera tonta y apenada.

Después de esas revelaciones y presentaciones, Sasuke y los demás se prepararon para la lucha diaria, claro que el samurái llevo antes al doncel a un lugar seguro.

—Escucha bien Dobe, por nada del mundo salgas de este lugar —ordenó seriamente—. No sé qué es lo que quiere Kabuto de ti, pero mi meta es no dejar que el obtenga lo que quiere y eso te incluye a ti, así que quédate aquí y no hagas ruido —dijo el azabache para después irse.

—Naruto se quedó donde el azabache lo dejo y viro a ver hacia arriba—. Quiero regresar a casa. Mamá —susurró mientras muchas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	3. Un Terrible Incidente Y Revelaciones

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"Un Terrible Incidente Y Revelaciones Importantes" **

Naruto se quedó en donde Sasuke lo había dejado -justo en la parte más escondida de toda la pequeña carpa-, claro que con vista hacia afuera, por lo que podía ver como peleaban el samurái y los demás juguetes.

Ver a todos pelear hacia que el blondo quisiera ir a ayudar, pero se tuvo que quedar justo donde lo dejaron, lleno de todos esos sentimientos de preocupación y angustia al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto, menos cuando sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Naruto vio hacia arriba con mucha nostalgia—. Quiero regresar a casa. Mamá —susurró el blondo con nostalgia y tristeza, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

~ღ~

Sasuke y sus camaradas estaban peleando duramente contra Kabuto y sus marionetas, ya que solo así, se les podía decir a los que estaban bajo el control de esa serpiente rastrera.

— ¡Ríndete ya Kabuto! —ordenó el azabache fríamente.

— ¡Nunca lo hare! —espetó—. ¡Y será mejor que me entreguen al doncel por las buenas o todos ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias! —ordenó Kabuto de manera amenazadora.

—Eso no pasara jamás Kabuto —respondió seriamente—. "Si te entrego al Dobe nunca me lo perdonare" —pensó con angustia y preocupación.

—Pues entonces aténganse a las consecuencias —advirtió el peli plata con enojo.

Después de esa amenaza, todos siguieron peleando como nunca lo habían hecho. Era tanto el espíritu de lucha que se sentía en el aire y la sensación de pesadez, sobre todo entre la pelea de Sasuke y Kabuto.

~ღ~

Naruto ya no aguantaba más, por alguna razón sentía que si perdía a Sasuke, lo perdía todo, así que se armó de valor y salió de su escondite. Se dirigió dónde estaban el samurái y los demás juguetes. Para cuando llego, a lo lejos, pudo ver que Sasuke estaba peleando contra ese tipo al que nombraban Kabuto, pero se preocupó cuando vio que estaba teniendo problemas, por lo que alarmado comenzó a ver por todos lados y encontró un pequeño bate de béisbol, así que rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y fue hacia Kabuto. No dudo en absoluto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Luego se dirigió a ayudar a Sasuke, pero en cuanto el azabache estuvo de pie, Naruto se sintió cohibido con la severidad con la que lo veía.

—Dobe te dije que te quedaras escondido —el azabache lo reprendió muy molesto.

—Lo siento Teme, pero yo quería ayudarte —se justificó el blondo de manera nerviosa con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión, de alguna manera por primera vez en esos cuatro años se sintió feliz, pero ese hermoso sentimiento se fue, al ver a Kabuto yendo hacia Naruto con un trozo de vidrio en las manos, así que por mero instinto jalo al blondo para dejarlo detrás de él, recibiendo el impacto del ataque, haciendo que su brazo derecho fuera cortado—. Mi brazo —susurró el azabache con mucho temor, porque aunque no fuera humano, ese cuerpo se había vuelto una parte importante de sí mismo.

—Naruto vio en cámara lenta todo lo acontecido y cuando se fijó en la reacción de Sasuke, se sintió inmensamente culpable—. Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con mucho temor, pero no recibió respuesta, cosa que lo preocupo aún más.

—Kabuto solo reía con burla y al ver las intenciones del azabache por recuperar su brazo, actuó rápido y lo agarro con sus blancas manos—. Si creías que me iría con las manos vacías, estas más que equivocado —dijo burlescamente—. Por ahora me iré y dejare al doncel contigo, pero ten por seguro que regresare y en cuanto a tu brazo pues me lo llevare, después de todo es mi trofeo, por mi más reciente victoria —comenzó a reírse maléficamente para después irse y desparecer junto con sus marionetas.

—Naruto se sentía terriblemente mal, quiso acercarse y disculparse por su imprudencia—. Sasuke yo en verdad lo siento —apenado se disculpó por su imprudencia reciente—. Mi intención era ayudar, en verdad lamento lo que sucedió —habló entrecortadamente y lleno de arrepentimiento.

—Sasuke se puso de pie y paso de largo a Naruto—. Todo esto es tu culpa —respondió severo—. Si tan solo no pensaras en tus estúpidos sentimientos. Si tan solo no hubieras salido de tu escondite, yo no hubiera perdido mi brazo y Kabuto no se hubiera salido con la suya —habló con frialdad y molestia.

Después de todo ese terrible momento, Sasuke y sus camaradas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su escondite y el blondo los seguía desde atrás con la cabeza agachada y varias lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

En cuanto a Sasuke, se sentía fatal por haber tratado de esa manera al pobre de doncel, pero no se iba a disculpar, después de todo, juguete o no juguete, aún era un Uchiha y un Uchiha jamás pide disculpas. Aún si se comportaba como un completo imbécil.

Y mientras el azabache estaba pensando en sus culpas, el blondo solamente lloraba, mientras trataba de evadir las miradas que eran bien dirigidas a su persona. Casi todos los juguetes lo odiaban por lo que le había pasado a su jefe, sobre todo una rubia con la forma de una princesita de juguete, cuyo nombre era Ino, quien estaba enamorada de Sasuke y el solo hecho de que lastimaran a su amado, hacía que odiara con todo su ser a aquel doncel.

~ღ~

Cuando llegaron al escondite, cada quien se fue por su lado, mientras que Naruto seguía a Sasuke de regreso a la pequeña mansión de juguete. Entraron juntos, pero el Uchiha aun ignoraba al blondo, así que harto del frio comportamiento del azabache, decidió salir a explorar, pero en su camino se topó con Ino, la cual solo lo miraba con desprecio y rabia.

— ¡Todo lo que le paso Sasuke-kun fue tu culpa! —mencionó la muñequita con odio.

—Naruto asintió con dolor—. Yo he dicho que lo siento y si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría —murmuró completamente arrepentido.

—Ino se enojó mucho y empujo al doncel haciéndolo caer—. Ya nada se puede hacer, pero si tan solo Kabuto te hubiera llevado, Sasuke-kun no estaría como está ahora —le dijo completamente enojada—. Tú eres solo un estorbo para él —le recalcó la rubia con desprecio para después alejarse.

Después de eso el doncel entristeció mucho más y para evitar otra discusión decidió regresar y esconderse en un rincón a llorar en silencio. En cuanto Sasuke lo vio quiso calmarlo, pero su orgullo fue más grande, por lo que se alejó en silencio. Para el azabache, el doncel debía aprender muchas cosas, más si estaba en ese embrollo del que todos en el lugar desconocían demasiado.

~ღ~

En la mansión Uchiha, Itachi y Minato habían encontrado información sumamente importante, mientras que Deidara revisaba algunos documentos que había encontrado en la juguetería.

— ¡Encontré algo en los archivos que me diste acerca de Kabuto! —exclamó Minato muy sorprendido.

—Yo también encontré algo sobre la juguetería —habló Itachi muy animado.

—Empezare yo —informó Minato—. Aquí dice que Kabuto se ganó la confianza de Uchiha Madara y cuando este le dio poder absoluto en la juguetería, comenzó a envenenarlo con la intención de quedarse como dueño del lugar, pero que tú y tu hermano menor frustraron sus planes al ser los únicos herederos de la propiedad y por ello ataco a Sasuke, también revela que algunos de los trabajadores de confianza de Madara les quito su alma con el fin de encontrar un alma pura, pero como ninguno poseía lo que quería, encerró sus almas en un juguete, todo esto con el fin de obtener un alma pura —, Minato suspiro e hizo a un lado los documentos.

—Sabiendo eso deduzco que mi hermano también perdió su alma y se encuentra en el cuerpo de un juguete —murmuró seriamente—. Pero, ¿qué le paso a Naruto-kun? —preguntó intrigado—. Es decir, cuando les quitan el alma se supone que su cuerpo real queda en coma mientras que el alma queda atrapada en un juguete, pero el cuerpo de Naruto-kun no estaba por ningún lado —el azabache mostro sus dudas con preocupación.

— ¡Yo responderé a eso! —dijo el doncel, llamando la atención de ambos varones—. Aquí dice que para funcione el hechizo del poder supremo o mejor conocido como la maldición Hebi, se necesita un alma pura que no esté enamorada, de otra manera el cuerpo dueño de dicha alma se encogerá y solo tendrá tres días para enamorarse y dar un beso a la persona destinada como muestra de amor verdadero, de lo contrario el alma pura desaparecerá —termino de leer, mientras su expresión se tornaba angustiante.

—No puede ser —susurró Minato muy angustiado.

—Lo mejor será buscar otra forma de romper el hechizo, estoy seguro que Naruto-kun estará bien, después de todo puede que este con mi hermano menor —dijo el azabache con tranquilidad, recibiendo un asentimiento—. También les digo que Kabuto no aprendió esto solo, tenía un maestro llamado Orochimaru y él era dueño del lugar antes que mi abuelo, pero su negocio se fue a la quiebra y mi abuelo compro el lugar, así que si investigamos a ese hombre tal vez encontremos una solución —habló seriamente.

Los tres continuaron buscando, tratando de encontrar otra manera de romper el hechizo.

~ღ~

Kabuto acababa de recordar que era lo que le faltaba a su hechizo por lo que pensó que sería más fácil enamorar al blondo, claro que la serpiente no sabía algo muy importante y comenzó a confiarse demasiado.

—Ya verás Sasuke, con esto ya tengo mi carta de triunfo —sonrió malicioso.

~ღ~

Naruto por su parte, se encontraba solo en el mismo rincón y después de tanto pensar el porqué de aquel dolor ante la indiferencia y frialdad de Sasuke para con él, al fin comprendió la razón.

Al fin se dio cuenta de que sin proponérselo o buscarlo, había encontrado otra razón para ser feliz.

—Creo que me gusta Sasuke —susurró para después sentir latir su corazón como nunca.

La situación estaba por complicarse aún más, y sin saberlo, Naruto tenía en sus manos la clave para resolver la situación.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	4. Malas Decisiones

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"Malas Decisiones"**

—Creo que me gusta Sasuke —susurró Naruto para después sentir latir su corazón como nunca.

Pero para muy mala suerte del pobre blondo, Sasuke seguía ignorándolo y tratándolo de manera fría e indiferente.

~ღ~

Ino estaba en la parte más alejada de la juguetería, ya que estaba muy triste por lo que había escuchado horas antes.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Ino estaba buscando a Sasuke, para darle todo su apoyo y comprensión. Cuando por fin lo encontró, vio que estaba hablando con un peli plata que tenía el ojo izquierdo y la nariz y boca cubiertos y que tenía la forma de un soldado militar, este curioso juguete, que antes era el abogado de Uchiha Madara y se llamaba Hatake Kakashi._

_Ino estaba por a acercarse, sin importarle interrumpir, pero escucho algo que le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, por lo que solo se quedó allí en completo silencio._

_-—No puedo calmarme Kakashi-san, si algo le hubiera pasado a Naruto, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado —mencionó el azabache muy alterado._

_—Y eso se debe a que te atrae ese doncel, es algo muy natural, después de todo, eres un humano y un adolescente —afirmó Kakashi con tranquilidad._

_—Odio admitirlo, pero sí —respondió con cansancio—. Me gusta ese Dobe y aunque sé que apenas lo acabo de conocer, eso es lo que siento y haría cualquier cosa por él —admitió Sasuke completamente seguro de lo que decía y sentía en esos momentos._

_Después de oír eso, Ino se alejó de todos y se fue a la parte más alejada para sufrir, ya que sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con su amado._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Te odio Naruto —susurró Ino con mucho rencor—. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él y no de mí? —preguntó en susurro al aire. Aunque su amado solamente sintiera atracción, sabía que eso podía cambiar muy pronto—. Ojala hubiera una forma de deshacerme de ese doncel —murmuró muy dolida, llena de celos y rencor.

—Existe una manera de hacerlo y tener a Sasuke para ti —dijo una macabra voz.

—Ino se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz—. Kabuto —susurró con temor mientras se alejaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó muy a la defensiva.

—Pues quiero a ese doncel y tú quieres a Sasuke —mencionó Kabuto como si hablaran del clima—. Y si me ayudas a obtener lo que quiero yo le regresare su brazo a Sasuke y así tú lo tendrás para ti —dijo con malicia—. ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó con una pizca de burla.

—Ino ni siquiera se tomó un momento para pensarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —inquirió completamente apresurada, pero algo insegura.

—Kabuto comenzó a sonreír, mostrando así sus filosos y amarillentos dientes—. Dile al doncel que si quiere que Sasuke recupere su brazo tiene que ir a la parte oscura de este lugar y entregarse a cambio —ordenó con voz de ultratumba.

Ino escuchó atentamente y regreso a la colorida carpa, pero no cruzo palabra con nadie, porque de alguna manera tenía un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad, el cual olvidaba al pensar que Sasuke seria de ella. Así que sin ser vista y escuchada, entro a la mansión de juguete que el azabache usaba como casa y vio a Naruto, pero lo odio aún más al escuchar que también le gustaba Sasuke.

— ¿Aun quieres que Sasuke-kun recupere su brazo? —preguntó la rubia con rabia.

—Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar a Ino, pero cuando capto la pregunta la viro a ver—. Sí, pero no sé cómo hacer que lo recupere —respondió con tristeza.

—Ver a Naruto así le causo ternura y remordimiento a Ino, pero aun así siguió con el plan—. Yo sé cómo hacer que Sasuke-kun recupere su brazo —murmuró la rubia en tono serio.

— ¿En serio?, ¿cómo puedo hacer para que lo recupere? —preguntó el blondo con algo de esperanza.

—Vi a Kabuto hace poco —murmuró Ino con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Kabuto? —preguntó en susurro el menor con mucho temor.

—Sí —respondió—. Me dijo que si querías que Sasuke-kun recupere su brazo tenías que entregarte. Sé que es una vil trampa, pero solo así Kabuto le regresara su brazo a Sasuke-kun —le dijo Ino con culpabilidad y la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—El doncel, solo se dedicó a escuchar—Lo pensare —respondió el blondo con nerviosismo.

—Antes de salir Ino vio una última vez al blondo—. No lo pienses mucho —susurró para después salir y alejarse.

~ღ~

Naruto se regresó a su rincón, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, pero cuando escucho a Sasuke entrar y vio que se le acercaba se limpió el rostro y lo miro fijamente.

—Te quedas aquí Dobe y esta vez asegúrate de no salir a estorbarme —ordenó fríamente el azabache.

—Naruto se sintió aún más dolido por el trato que le daba Sasuke, pero gracias a ello logro tomar una decisión—. "Sí así vuelves a ser como te conocí, creo que vale la pena el sacrificio" —pensó el blondo con amargura—. No te preocupes, yo no me iré a ningún lado —mintió con tristeza, mientras las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Sasuke vio al blondo y se le formo un nudo en la garganta—. "Me duele tratarlo así, pero solo así lo mantendré a salvo" —pensó con mucho dolor y arrepentimiento para después salir de su casa y luego de la carpa.

~ღ~

Naruto escucho salir a Sasuke, así que después de un rato salió y busco a Ino y cuando la vio se le acercó. No dudo en hacerle saber sobre la decisión que había tomado, para que después ambos vayan a la parte oscura de la juguetería donde Kabuto los estaba esperando con el brazo de Sasuke.

—Kabuto, me entregare, pero antes entrégale a Ino el brazo de Sasuke —pidió el blondo lo más serio que el miedo le permitía.

—Por eso no te preocupes que yo cumpliré mi promesa —murmuró Kabuto con una sonrisa para después darle el brazo a Ino—. Ya tienes lo que querías ahora vete de aquí urgida —habló con tono de burla y luego viro a ver al doncel—. Y tu mi lindo doncel, te quedaras conmigo o la próxima no seré tan bondadoso —amenazó mientras veía a Naruto de arriba hacia abajo.

—Claro que me quedare, todo sea para que Sasuke regrese a ser el mismo al que conocí hace poco —respondió en susurro el blondo, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—En ese momento Kabuto se dio cuenta de que su plan para enamorar al blondo se había ido por la borda, porque Naruto ya estaba enamorado de alguien y ese alguien era Sasuke, la persona que más odiaba—. No me importa por quien lo hagas —espetó con furia—. Ahora vámonos —ordenó fríamente, mientras agarraba bruscamente el brazo del menor y luego lo obligaba a caminar hacia su guarida.

—Ino escucho todo mientras se alejaba de allí sin mirar hacia atrás y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. ¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó en susurro totalmente arrepentida. Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento egoísta y también que Naruto amaba verdaderamente a Sasuke, tanto que había sacrificado su libertad por el bienestar del azabache. Viro a ver hacia donde Kabuto y Naruto estaban y con horror vio que ya se habían ido, por lo que rápidamente llego al escondite y cuando llego, inmediatamente busco a Sasuke y cuando lo encontró lo siguió hasta su hogar, vio que entro y lo espero afuera, pero poco tiempo después lo vio salir con una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Ese Dobe no está donde lo deje —dijo el azabache preocupado, pero tratando de no demostrarlo—. Seguro quiso salir a estorbar y se perdió en algún lugar de la carpa —habló con angustia mal disimulada.

—Ino se dio cuenta de que Sasuke fingía con cada palabra y no lo soporto más, así que decidida se acercó al azabache—. "Si es feliz con ese doncel, yo también lo soy" —pensó con tristeza—. Sasuke-kun —llamó con voz media.

—El azabache vio a la rubia con fastidio—. Ahora no Ino —contestó en tono frio y cortante.

—Es sobre Naruto-kun —murmuró la rubia mientras, mostraba el brazo que había perdido el azabache.

—Cuando Sasuke vio su brazo lo tomo con su única mano—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó el azabache en tono autoritario.

—Ino le conto todo lo ocurrido a Sasuke y cuando vio la reacción de este, tuvo miedo y se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos—. Siento mucho lo que he hecho Sasuke-kun y si pudiera cambiar lo que hice créeme que lo haría —se disculpó totalmente arrepentida.

—Sasuke se enojó aún más y con violencia tomo bruscamente los brazos de Ino—. Ni se te ocurra decir más —espetó fríamente mientras miraba a la muñequita con odio—. Si algo malo le llega a pasar, ten por seguro que te destruiré —advirtió para después soltar a la rubia y alejarse para agrupar a todos y planear un rescate.

~ღ~

Mientras Sasuke planeaba la manera de salvar a Naruto, este, estaba llegando junto con Kabuto, a lo que era una pequeña y muy vieja carpa, muy diferente a la del lado iluminado, esta era rodeada por viejos, afilados y oxidados, alambres y clavos.

Kabuto se adentró con Naruto hasta llegar a lo que era un viejo y maltratado castillo de juegos, de esos de plástico que hay para entretener a los niños mientras sus madres compran.

Naruto fue jalado hasta llegar a la parte más alta donde había una sillita de muñecas que era adornada por un incómodo almohadón y el lugar era rodeado por alambres oxidados, dándole al lugar una imagen muy tétrica, Kabuto vio la cara pálida del blondo y sonrió de lado para después arrojar al menor cerca de su silla, luego sentarse y llamar a alguien.

— ¡Nagato! —gritó la serpiente.

—Un pelirrojo con la forma de un mayordomo de juguete llego y se inclinó en frente de Kabuto—. ¿Qué desea mi amo? —preguntó, mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

—Quiero que arregles a este doncel con la ropa que tengo en mi baúl, es la única que hay, además quiero que lo dejes más hermoso de lo que es —ordenó con autoridad.

—Como ordene mi amo —dijo el pelirrojo para después hacer lo que le ordenaron.

—Kabuto se levantó de su trono y fue hacia Naruto y lo tomo de la barbilla—. Y tu lindura, será mejor que dejes que te arreglen, porque a partir de ahora quiero que estés arreglado para mí —mencionó Kabuto mientras se relamía sus labios de plástico.

Kabuto salió del lugar para darle espacio al doncel. Nagato consiguió algo de agua para darle de beber al blondo y después limpiarle toda la mugre que tenía en el cuerpo, luego le puso la ropa que su amo tenía preparada, ropa que consistía en un top blanco que era adornado con un enorme moño dorado que servía como cierre en el pecho, un pantalón blanco transparentado e inflado que dejaba a la vista las muy bien formadas piernas del blondo y para llamar la atención y querer explorar más la ropa interior del menor era de un color dorado, sin duda alguna el doncel había quedado muy hermoso pero, esa clase de ropa no le agradaba para nada, de hecho para el menor usar esa ropa era muy denigrante pero, no podía quejarse, así que con pesar se dejó hacer.

En cuanto termino, Nagato fue a avisarle a Kabuto, quien ordeno que los dejaran solos, luego se acercó al indefenso doncel.

—Sin duda alguna eres un buen partido para cualquier varón, pero es una lástima que nunca lograras si quiera conseguir un novio —dijo mientras le ponía un collar con una piedra en forma de gota de un color purpura—. De ahora en adelante solo me pertenecerás a mí —informó Kabuto con superioridad—. Estarás por siempre bajo mi control —mencionó para después comenzar a reír al ver la piedra brillar.

—Naruto trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía—. ¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó en susurro como si le costara hablar.

—Te puse un collar que contiene una piedra encantada, de hecho todos los que ayudan tienen una de esas piedras y con ellas controlo a todos, incluyéndote a ti —explicó muy divertido—. ¿A quién le perteneces? —preguntó triunfalmente.

—Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y quedaron de un color azul opaco y sin una pizca de brillo—. A Kabuto-sama, mi amo y señor —susurró el blondo, había perdido por completo su voluntad y espíritu de lucha que lo caracterizaba.

—Kabuto sonrió de lado y tomo de la barbilla al blondo—. Así es, tú me perteneces a mi pequeño Kitsune-chan —murmuró con burla.

Kabuto preparo a todos sus sirvientes para la batalla final y cuando llego la noche todos comenzaron a encaminarse a la parte iluminada, claro que Kabuto pensó que sería divertido ver la expresión de Sasuke al ver lo que había hecho con el pequeño, así que lo llevo consigo.

~ღ~

En cuanto al azabache, después de pegar su brazo comenzó a pensar una manera de rescatar a Naruto, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había anochecido, hasta que escucho la voz de Kabuto, por lo que salió de la carpa junto con sus camaradas, pero cuando vio a Kabuto con Naruto a su lado y que este último estaba vestido de una manera rara y la mirada perdida que el doncel tenia, supo que ese no era el mismo dulce y tierno doncel que amaba, ahora mismo el blondo era una más de las marionetas de Kabuto, el muy maldito estaba controlando a su doncel.

—Naruto —susurró el azabache muy preocupado.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	5. La Batalla Final

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"La Batalla Final"**

—Naruto —susurró el azabache muy preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el blondo.

—Cuando Kabuto vio la cara de Sasuke, sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Te gusta mi hermosa marioneta? —cuestionó con burla para después pasar su repugnante lengua de plástico, por la mejilla del blondo. Más que divertido al ver que el doncel ni se inmutaba y la furiosa expresión de su joven enemigo.

—Cuando Sasuke vio el repugnante acto de Kabuto se llenó de furia—. ¡Te exijo que lo liberes de tu control! —bramó totalmente furioso.

—Lo siento —completamente entretenido, se disculpó con falsedad—. Pero no hare tal cosa, mucho menos ahora que lo tengo en mí poder —respondió con diversión para después darse vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su escondite junto con el doncel—. Una cosa más —miró al Uchiha con burla, llamando toda la atención de este—. Gracias por poner el último ingrediente para que mi hechizo funcione como se debe —habló burlescamente el malvado.

—Sasuke se extrañó con aquella oración—. ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el azabache muy a la defensiva.

Algo que sin duda alguna termino de alertar al Uchiha, fue la maquiavélica risotada que lanzó su enemigo. Kabuto parecía divertido, pero sobre todo, se le veía muy egocéntrico, casi como si tuviera todo para ganar.

—Veras, la primera vez que use mi hechizo en este lindo doncel no funciono, porque no estaba enamorado, obviamente, es muy joven y puede que no hubiera conocido a la persona indicada —comenzó a hablar con voz lúgubre—. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, mi hechizo por fin funcionara, porque mi Kitsune-chan se ha enamorado de ti, tanto que sacrifico su libertad para que tú recuperaras tu brazo y volvieras a ser el mismo que conoció, y como me imagino, tú seguramente lo trataste muy mal. Ahora ve las consecuencias que causan tus actos egoístas, niño. Es más que obvio que tu hermano mayor no te enseño esos temas sumamente importantes y delicados, obviamente si te comportas arisco, terminaras haciéndole daño a los que más quieres, un ejemplo claro, es este niño —dijo Kabuto, mientras apretaba fuertemente la barbilla del blondo y hacia que lo mirara. Sin duda alguna se estaba divirtiendo como nunca—. Bueno, me tengo que ir porque, mi lindo Kitsune-chan y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, en cuanto a mis marionetas —se viró a ver a todos sus fieles lacayos y sonrió con maldad—. Les ordeno que sigan peleando, no importa que amanezca, no importa sí salen heridos. No quiero que nadie interrumpa el hechizo —ordenó autoritariamente y cuando recibió un asentimiento, él y Naruto comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse de vista.

—Sasuke solo veía con impotencia y angustia— "No te preocupes Naruto, yo iré a salvarte" —pensó el azabache totalmente decidido—. ¡Kakashi-san! —gritó con suplica, acto que el antes abogado había captado.

—Sí, yo me encargo, tu ve y salva a ese doncel —le dijo Kakashi en tono tranquilizador.

—Gracias —susurró Sasuke muy agradecido.

Sasuke recibió asentimientos de todos sus camaradas, inclusive de Ino, así que con decisión siguió su corazón y comenzó a correr hacia el escondite de Kabuto, para rescatar a ese doncel. A su Dobe.

~ღ~

Kabuto ya había preparado a sus serpientes y había hecho que aten al menor. Justo ahora estaba a punto de hacer que una serpiente morada mordiera el delicado cuello del blondo, el cual seguía bajo aquel terrible encantamiento.

—Esta vez obtendré lo que quiero —murmuró Kabuto, mientras acercaba la serpiente al cuello del menor.

Estaba completamente seguro de que por fin lograría hacer aquel hechizo por el que tanto sacrifico.

~ღ~

Sasuke llego lo más rápido que pudo al escondite de Kabuto. Aprovecho que no había nadie vigilando el lugar, así que entro y camino hasta llegar al castillo.

Se adentró y subió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar justo a tiempo para impedir que esa serpiente toque siquiera a su niño. Golpeo a Kabuto y con la catana que era parte de uno de los adornos de su abuelo, cortó a las serpientes que tenían inmovilizado al menor, para después de liberarlo, abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Llegue a tiempo —susurró aliviado, luego despego al blondo sin soltarlo y se llenó de una inmensa tristeza al ver los ojos vacíos y sin vida de su Dobe—. Naruto —le hablo con amargura, mientras rozaba con sus dedos de plástico la mejilla del blondo—. ¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó con angustia.

—Naruto solo veía a Sasuke sin expresión alguna y sus ojos tan opacos, sin ningún brillo de vida y voluntad, aun cuando veía a su primer y único amor, no recuperaba su voluntad—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó en susurro, mientras veía Sasuke sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—A Sasuke nada le había dolido tanto, ni siquiera con la muerte de sus padres había sentido tanto dolor como el que sentía en ese momento—. Soy yo. Soy Sasuke. Soy tu Teme —habló desesperado, mientras veía al doncel—. Por favor, tienes que recordarme —suplicó con una mirada llena de tristeza.

—Naruto continúo viendo al azabache, tratando débilmente de recordarlo—. Sasu… Sasuke —susurró entrecortadamente, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a recuperar brillo—Sasuke —dijo ya más seguro de lo que veía—. ¡Eres tu Sasuke! —exclamó emocionado, mientras se abrazaba al azabache.

—Sasuke apretó más el abrazo, se sentía aliviado por haber logrado que Naruto lo recordara—. Me alegro que hayas despertado —mencionó con sinceridad y muy aliviado.

—Kabuto se levantó furioso, pero todo eso cambio cuando vio que el blondo aún tenía el collar—. Vaya al parecer el lindo Kitsune-chan logro liberarse de mi control momentáneamente —dijo con burla.

—Al escuchar a Kabuto, Sasuke puso a Naruto detrás de él y vio con odio al peli plata—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó con recelo.

—Míralo tú mismo —le dijo, mientras señalaba a Naruto.

—Naruto sintió que perdía el control de sí mismo—. Sasuke destruye el collar. Es lo que utiliza para controlarme —susurró de manera entrecortada, mientras trataba de moverse.

—Sasuke actuó rápido y le quito el collar a Naruto. No dudo más al romper ese maldito adorno—. ¿Estas bien Naruto? —preguntó preocupado.

—El doncel sintió que recupero el control de su cuerpo—. Sí, estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke suspiro aliviado y luego viro a ver a su enemigo—. ¡Ríndete!, ahora que se cómo manipulas todos no tienes como ganar —le recordó seriamente, ahora ya tenían su carta de triunfo.

—Kabuto chasqueo la lengua y miro a Sasuke con furia—. ¡Nunca!, ¡no ahora que he encontrado el alma pura que necesito! —gritó con furia.

—Maldito —masculló Sasuke—. No sé qué es lo que quieres de Naruto, pero no te lo entregaré. ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! —dijo para después ponerse en posición de batalla.

Sasuke y Kabuto comenzaron a pelear entre sí. Mientras que Naruto solo veía con temor y preocupación de que hirieran a su Teme. La batalla iba a la par, pero tarde o temprano alguien ganaría.

~ღ~

Kakashi y los demás seguían peleando contra las marionetas, pero se les dificultaba porque no querían destruir almas que no tenían la culpa de ser manipulados. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando uno de ellos, rompió el collar de una de las marionetas, dando la información a los demás que comenzaron a romper los collares hasta que todos estuvieron liberados, y después de abrazos y gritos de victoria todos comenzaron a ir hacia la guarida de la serpiente y ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¡Rápido, debemos llegar con Sasuke! —les ordenó Kakashi con seriedad.

Era ahora o nunca. Ya tenían más posibilidades de derrotar definitivamente al malvado Kabuto.

~ღ~

En la mansion Uchiha, ninguno de los tres encontró algo, así que decidieron ir a la juguetería y encontrar a Naruto.

—Es inútil, lo mejor es aprovechar e ir a buscar en la tienda, alguna pista debe de haber —sugirió completamente exasperado Itachi.

Los dos rubios solamente asintieron preocupados, debían darse prisa para encontrar alguna forma de romper aquel maligno hechizo.

~ღ~

Sasuke y Kabuto seguían peleando, pero el peli plata ya harto de esa pelea, comenzó a usar trucos sucios llamando a sus serpientes, dejando inmovilizado al azabache, algo que sin duda, Kabuto aprovecho para acercarse a Naruto con la serpiente morada en su mano.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —gritó el azabache, mientras trataba de soltarse.

—Naruto caminaba hacia atrás en un intento para alejarse de la serpiente, pero se detuvo al chocar con algo sólido—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —pidió con temor.

—Pobre Kitsune-chan, ya no tiene donde ir —dijo con burla—. Ahora va lo mejor —murmuró para después agarrar con una mano las manitas del menor y ponerlas sobre su cabeza. Más que ansioso y sin perder más tiempo, hizo que su serpiente muerda el cuello del doncel.

—Al sentir la mordida, el doncel abrió sus ojos mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejilla—. ¡Duele! —gritó de dolor—. Aleja eso de mí, Duele —suplicó con dolor.

— ¡Maldito!, ¡déjalo ya —gritó, mientras trataba de soltarse.

Por más suplicas que Sasuke hiciera, Kabuto no dejaba al blondo, el cual, después de un rato, cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente y respirando con dificultad, con el cuello herido que poco a poco quedaba negro.

Sasuke trataba de soltarse, pero no podía, solo hasta que sintió libertad, miró con sorpresa que Kakashi, junto con todos sus camaradas y los que antes eran manipulados llegaron en su ayuda, pero dejo eso de lado y tomo la catana entre sus manos. Aprovechó la distracción de Kabuto para acercarse.

Kabuto estaba a punto de absorber el alma pura desde el cuello del blondo, hasta que sintió que le cortaban los brazos.

—Kabuto viro a ver hacia atrás sorprendiéndose de ver a Sasuke, junto a todos los que convirtió en juguetes—. ¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Se acabó el juego —dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Sin duda alguna, el final de aquella tortura, estaba a punto de llegar.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	6. El Final Del Hechizo

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"El Final Del Hechizo"**

—Se acabó el juego Kabuto —dijo Sasuke en tono frio para después comenzar a cortar a Kabuto, hasta solo dejar la cabeza viva, pero moribunda—. Esta vez acabare contigo y no dejare nada de ti —habló amenazadoramente.

—Kabuto sentía que la vida se le iba, pero eso no le impedía reír débilmente y mirar a Sasuke de manera triunfal—. Si crees que con todo esto lograras estar al lado de ese doncel. ¡Estás muy equivocado!, por más que rompan el hechizo tu no serás feliz —susurró entrecortadamente—. "Aunque le des el beso, eso solo hará que viva, pero que tú lo olvides y eso me satisface, aun cuando estoy a punto de morir, siento que por fin gane" —pensó con maldad, mientras lanzaba su último suspiro de vida.

—Me encargare de que no tengas razón —dijo el azabache que ya había preparado su catana—. ¡Esta vez acabare contigo! —gritó con furia para después apuñalar la cabeza de Kabuto, acabando por fin con el causante de tantos años de sufrimiento y dolor.

—Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y toco levemente su hombro—. Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sasuke reacciono y sin responderle a Kakashi, se acercó a Naruto—. Sí, estoy bien, pero Naruto no —respondió en susurro y muy preocupado, mientras tomaba en brazos al menor—. Hay que salir de aquí —ordenó para después comenzar a caminar con el doncel en brazos, mientras todos lo seguían. Cuando salieron y llegaron a la parte iluminada, Sasuke cayó de rodillas y tendió al menor en el suelo. —Dobe, tienes que resistir —susurró cerca del oído del blondo—. Se supone que cuando destruyes al malo el hechizo se va con él —mencionó con dolor.

—Tal vez no siempre pase eso —respondió Kakashi con pena.

— ¿Por qué Naruto no se recupera?, ¿por qué seguimos en este cuerpo? —cuestionó con dolor—. Se supone que hemos ganado, pero no se siente como una victoria, ¿por qué?...

—Kakashi negó apenado—. No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé —respondió con pesar.

Todos los presentes veían con impotencia esa trágica escena, en donde Naruto perdía lentamente la vida y Sasuke se lamentaba por ello, en el ambiente solo se sentía mucho dolor y tristeza, y todos los presentes, incluyendo a Ino, darían su alma con tal de que el doncel no llegue a morir.

Sasuke estaba destrozado por dentro, ahora que encontró a la persona amada de la que tanto le hablaban sus padres, esta estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Naruto por favor no mueras —suplicó con dolor—. ¡Te amo! —reveló la verdad que por orgullo no quería llegar a decir—. En verdad te amo —dijo el azabache mientras acariciaba la mejilla del blondo.

—El menor sonrió débilmente—. Yo también, te amo —susurró débilmente.

—Naruto —susurró mientras se acercaba al rostro del doncel.

—Naruto por instinto cerro los ojos y acepto gustosamente el beso que Sasuke le dio y aunque no fuera el cuerpo real del azabache y fuera uno de plástico, ese beso lo sintió tan dulce y cálido, porque no solo era de la persona que amaba, sino que también era su primer beso, y era otorgado por la persona que amaba—. Sasuke —susurró el blondo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Después de ese hermoso momento algo inesperado paso. El pequeño doncel comenzó a brillar completamente, tanto que todos los presentes, incluyéndolo a él mismo, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

Y durante ese lapso de tiempo, todos y cada uno de los juguetes comenzaron a caer al suelo. El doncel regreso a su tamaño, pero había quedado completamente solo.

~ღ~

Itachi, Minato y Deidara llegaron a la juguetería, de manera rápida, el azabache abrió el lugar, luego entraron y lo que vieron al entrar se sorprendieron, porque allí estaba el blondo completamente inconsciente y vestido de una extraña forma y con todos los juguetes a su alrededor.

Minato y Deidara fueron hacia el menor y el varón lo tomo en brazos.

— ¡Naruto, mi niño estas a salvo! —exclamó Minato muy feliz.

—Naru-chan despierta —pidió en susurro Deidara, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

—Al escuchar las voces de su padre y hermano, el menor abrió lentamente los ojos—. Papá, Hermano, ¿qué me paso? —preguntó muy confundido.

—No lo sé, has estado desaparecido durante dos días —explicó nerviosamente el varón rubio.

—Fue entonces cuando Naruto recordó todo lo acontecido—. Ahora lo recuerdo —susurró el menor—. El hechizo de Kabuto, las almas atrapadas y el beso que Sasuke me dio —al decir lo último se sonrojo levemente, mientras tanteaba sus labios—. Sasuke, el hechizo se rompió —dijo alegremente mientras agarraba al samurái de juguete, pero este no se movió, ni hablo—. ¿Sasuke? —susurró con preocupación—. ¿Por qué no me respondes? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Naruto-kun —habló Itachi, llamando la atención del pequeño doncel.

—Naruto viro a ver a la persona que le hablo—. ¿Quién es usted? —inquirió el blondo con intriga.

—Itachi sonrió apenas—. Soy Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke —respondió el azabache amablemente—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que al darse un beso el hechizo se rompió, así que supongo que mi hermano menor, ya regreso a su cuerpo —explicó de manera aliviada—. ¿Quieres ver a Sasuke? —preguntó mientras veía al menor.

—El doncel asintió ansioso—. Sí, quiero ver a Sasuke —respondió con decisión.

Itachi asintió felizmente para que después, los cuatro salieran con prisa y se encaminaran con dirección al hospital. Claro, con una parada urgente a casa de los Namikaze, pues Minato no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el menor de sus hijos anduviera con aquellas prendas.

~ღ~

En cuanto llegaron, varios doctores y enfermeras del lugar se acercaron a Itachi y le informaron que todos los trabajadores de la juguetería, junto con Sasuke, habían despertado del coma. Todos menos Kabuto que momentos antes había fallecido.

Itachi decidió que primero vería a su hermano, así que guio a Naruto hasta llegar a la habitación, que en cuanto el blondo vio al azabache menor, no dudo ni dos veces y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, pero algo inesperado pasó.

Sasuke vio con confusión al menor y después lo alejo con furia.

— ¿Quién eres tu Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke con molestia.

—Naruto lo vio con sorpresa y dolor—Namikaze Naruto —respondió en susurro y con mucho dolor para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Itachi solo vio la escena con pena—. Me alegra que hayas despertado Ototo —murmuró el mayor con una leve sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

~ღ~

—Minato dejo a Deidara con Itachi, mientras iba con Naruto, y cuando lo encontró, se le partió el corazón, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, así que se le acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, dándole todo su apoyo y comprensión como debió hacerlo antes—. Ya mi niño, verás que él pronto te recordara —susurró dando leves golpes en la espalda del menor.

—Pero duele. Y duele mucho —susurró entrecortadamente con mucho dolor.

~ღ~

—Después de tanto hablar, Sasuke viro a ver con intriga a Deidara—. ¿Quién es ese doncel? —cuestionó el menor con duda.

—Es mi prometido —respondió Itachi mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara que ponía su doncel.

— ¿Lo soy? —preguntó muy sorprendido el rubio.

— ¿Qué?, ¿ya no quieres? —preguntó Itachi fingiendo dolencia y en pose dramática.

—Claro que quiero —respondió Dei con felicidad, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

—Me alegro por ti Hermano, solo espero que yo también encuentre a mi alma gemela —susurró Sasuke con nostalgia.

—Itachi vio a su hermano con pena—. "Solo espero que recuerdes a Naruto-kun antes de que sea demasiado tarde" —pensó con tristeza.

Itachi y Sasuke siguieron platicando y recordando viejos tiempos y de vez en cuando Dei se les unía. Y en todo ese tiempo Deidara conoció a Sasuke y entendió porque su hermano se había enamorado del Uchiha menor.

~ღ~

Naruto hablo con todos los que estaban en coma y al darse cuenta de que si recordaban todo lo que había ocurrido, se deprimió aún más, pero por más que todos le decían que le diga la verdad a Sasuke, el doncel se negaba, alegando que si Sasuke lo había olvidado era por algo y no quería obligar a Sasuke a nada.

Pasaron dos meses, y por fin, todos fueron dados de alta. Casi todos se fueron de Konoha para dejar ese incidente en el pasado, claro que algunos se quedaron, un ejemplo era Kakashi que estaba feliz porque ahora podía ver a su esposo y a su hijo al que no pudo ver nacer por culpa de Kabuto.

~ღ~

Pasaron dos años desde aquel día y Sasuke no recupero la memoria y para mala suerte del blondo, Sasuke lo quería, sí, pero no como lo deseaba, ya que el azabache lo quería como un hermano menor y un día todo cambio de mal a peor, cuando Sasuke llego a presentarle a toda la familia a su novia, una chica peli rosa, de ojos color verde jade y voz terriblemente chillona, eso sí que rompió aún más el corazón del blondo, quien solo sonrió fingidamente y los felicito.

—Estúpido Teme traidor y mentiroso.

~ღ~

Pasaron otros dos años y nada había cambiado con Sasuke, en cuanto a Naruto, pues ahora era un hermoso doncel de dieciséis años, su cuerpo estaba más formado y aunque era doncel, conservaba facciones tan bien definidas entre la masculinidad y ese lado doncel, básicamente, lo que los varones definían como el doncel perfecto.

Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos, y su cabello estaba largo y siempre lo traía atado a una coleta baja, todo sin perder ese aire varonil. Era tan hermoso que tenía pretendientes por todos lados, pero él siempre los rechazaba diciendo, "solo se ama una vez y yo ya tengo a quien amar", aunque esa persona ya no le amara, el blondo aun lo hacía, inclusive aún más que antes, pero solo podía sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, sobre todo cuando meses atrás el azabache había anunciado su compromiso con la peli rosa y que planeaban casarse a principios de año, cosa que le rompió el corazón.

Después de ese día Naruto, tomo la decisión de ir a estudiar a otro sitio, donde sus abuelos, Jiraya y Tsunade vivían y para ese viaje faltaban dos días, ahora mismo el blondo estaba festejando la navidad con su familia y amigos y por desgracia con Sasuke y su chillona e insoportable prometida.

—Bien ya es media noche, así que lo diré una sola vez—habló Minato en voz alta y con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Feliz navidad! —gritó alegremente, mientras abrazaba a sus dos nietos; Mikoto, una linda niña de tres años, cabello corto de color negro azabache, ojos azules y piel blanca, muy alegre como su "madre" y Sora, un lindo doncel de un año, cabello corto de color negro azabache, ojos negros como la noche, piel acanelada, muy tranquilo como su padre. Los pequeños eran la alegría de toda la familia, ambos hijos de Itachi y Deidara.

— ¡Feliz navidad! —Ggritaron con alegría todos los presentes.

—Naruto estaba feliz, de alguna manera estaba feliz y aunque le dolía dejar a su familia antes de año nuevo, tenía razones para hacerlo. Se alejó de todo en silencio y fue al balcón a ver la nieve caer—. Noches así me traen mucha nostalgia —susurró al aire.

La fiesta termino, fue la mejor que se haya hecho y ahora todos veían con ternura a los pequeños abrir con emoción sus regalos, a excepción de Naruto que había ido al cementerio, como cada año en veinticinco de diciembre, pero ese año era especial, porque se despediría de su madre por un largo tiempo.

~ღ~

En sus manos traía un enorme ramo de flores de distintos colores y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Hola mamá —saludó el blondo de forma alegre—. Supongo que te estarás preguntando el porqué de traer un enorme ramo de flores —afirmó—. Pues la razón, es que probablemente no pueda venir a visitarte por un largo tiempo y quiero compensarlo con el ramo de flores —dijo, mientras ponía el adorno sobre la tumba, junto a la lápida—. Pero no creas que no volveré porque no quiero verte, eso jamás —rápidamente negó—. Lo hago porque no quiero ver a Sasuke con otra persona que no sea yo, pero si Sasuke es feliz, yo también lo soy, porque yo soy muy feliz, es solo que no quiero verlo, al menos por un tiempo y por esa razón me voy pero ten por seguro que volveré, bueno creo que eso es todo, tratare de venir a visitarte pronto mamita querida. Te quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego —se despidió con una sonrisa para después alejarse del lugar.

~ღ~

Cuando Naruto ya no estaba; sobre la tumba que el blondo había visitado apareció una hermosa peli roja, vestida completamente de blanco y que veía con tristeza el lugar por donde se había ido el doncel.

De solo recordar las palabras cargadas de tristeza que el menor había dicho, sentía que si no hacía algo su pequeño hijo nunca sería feliz.

—Naruto. Hijo, tú no eres feliz, pero pronto tu madre lo solucionara —susurró Kushina, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	7. Dulce Felicidad

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"Dulce Felicidad"**

—Naruto. Hijo, tú no eres feliz, pero pronto tu madre lo solucionara —susurró Kushina mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

~ღ~

Naruto llego a su hogar y vio que toda su familia seguía festejando, aunque la fiesta ya había terminado, así que decidió unirse, claro que entre platicas con su hermano y cuñado miraba de vez en cuando a Sasuke, quien no se veía para nada feliz de estar escuchando la interminable conversación de su escandalosa prometida y sin darse cuenta el blondo estaba observando demasiado a Sasuke, pero tuvo que desviar la mirad cuando la peli rosa beso al azabache sin importarle cuanto hería al blondo.

Todos siguieron entretenidos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido y tampoco cuando Naruto se apartó de todos.

Naruto se encontraba viendo como caía la nieve, como le encantaba hacerlo, pero se tensó cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke acercarse.

—Te enfermaras si te quedas afuera Dobe —dijo el azabache seriamente.

—No lo creo, además me gusta ver como cae la nieve. Siempre me trae paz y serenidad —contestó el blondo, mientras juntaba sus manos para agarrar los copos de nieve.

—Sasuke suspiro con derrota—. Es cierto, Dobe no me confirmaste si irías o no a mi boda, y yo quisiera que mi hermanito este presente —mencionó el azabache con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí iré, no te preocupes —mintió el menor con su corazón hecho pedazos.

—Sakura vio a lo lejos a su prometido hablando con Naruto y se llenó de celos y envidia, así que se les acerco y jalo al azabache hacia ella—. Vamos a brindar amor —dijo en tono extremadamente meloso.

—Sasuke viro a ver al doncel y lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de este—. Naruto —susurró sintiendo una inmensa nostalgia.

—Adiós —murmuró el doncel para después darse vuelta y seguir viendo la nieve.

Por alguna razón, cuando Sasuke escucho la despedida de Naruto, sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la supuesta felicidad que ahora tenía.

~ღ~

La fiesta llego a su fin y cada quien tomo su camino, en cuanto a Sasuke como buen prometido llevo a Sakura a su casa y luego se fue a la suya, que en cuanto llego se cambió y se fue a dormir.

Entre sueños comenzó a moverse inquieto, ya que en su sueño le pasaban cosas muy raras. Cosas que sin saberlo, el no recordaba. Hasta que todo le llego de golpe a su mente, desde que su alma quedo atrapada en el cuerpo de un juguete hasta los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por el blondo.

Ahora el azabache estaba en un espacio completamente oscuro y vacío, estaba muy aturdido por haber recordado todo de golpe, pero sobre todo muy arrepentido por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causo a su verdadero amor.

—Soy un completo idiota —susurró el azabache con remordimiento.

—Si, en verdad lo eres-dattebane —respondió una voz femenina.

— ¿Quien anda allí? —preguntó, pero luego se sorprendió, cuando el espacio se tornó de un hermoso color dorado y en frente de él apareció una hermosa mujer pelirroja, la cual había visto solamente en fotos—. Usted es, ¡Uzumaki Kushina! —exclamó sorprendido.

—La mujer asintió de brazos cruzados—. Y la madre de Naru-chan —respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —preguntó con intriga.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —mencionó con reproche—. Naru-chan está a punto de irse y no regresara pronto —reveló—. Sé que lo heriste y que no debería darte la oportunidad de recuperarlo, pero solo tú eres su felicidad. Te ayude a recordar, para que remedies el error que cometiste, así que no desaproveches la oportunidad que te estoy dando, porque ya no habrán más —dijo la pelirroja con seriedad mientras comenzaba a desaparecer—. Cuida bien a mi niño —susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora sí podría descansar en paz.

Después de desaparecer la pelirroja, Sasuke despertó muy agitado y sudoroso, luego recordó su sueño y se levantó rápidamente para ver la hora. Era medio día, si no se apuraba a enmendar el error que tontamente había cometido durante todos esos años, perdería a su amado Dobe para siempre.

~ღ~

Primero lo primero, fue a romper su compromiso con Sakura, francamente no sabía que era lo que vio en ella, tal vez porque siempre lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, aunque ella era muy diferente a comparación de su rubio. Para empezar Sakura no tenía el cuerpo para nada formado y aunque se reprendía por pensar si quiera en eso, la chica era más plana que una tabla, además de ser una mimada y chillona, sobre todo cuando nadie hacia lo que quería. En cambio Naruto, ese doncel era un verdadero ángel con todo, además de tener un cuerpo y belleza de infarto, para empezar esos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo que parecían un par de zafiros sin una pisca de impureza, y esas lindas y sensuales marquitas que tenía en cada mejilla, eso sin duda hacia parecer un travieso zorrito y como olvidar su hermoso y sedoso cabello, ese cabello de un color amarillo que se asemejaba a los rayos del sol y ahora que lo traía largo y siempre atado a una coleta, en verdad se veía jodidamente sexy, claro que con ese cuerpo, esa esbelta, delicada y masculina figura, que para ser un doncel de tan solo dieciséis años tenía el cuerpo bien formado, curvas que hacían delirar a cualquier hombre y su voz como amaba esa voz, sin duda alguna tenía que terminar con Sakura e ir a buscar a su hermoso Dobe, claro que no le quería romper el corazón a la chica solo porque sí.

Tenía que pensar como decirle que no la amaba sin destrozarla, pero cuando llego a estar frente a la casa de la mujer, toda esa caballerosidad se fue al ver a la chica besándose boca con un pelirrojo y además escuchar que pronto tendría la herencia Uchiha, pero ahora mismo le haría saber que nadie debe tratar de engañar a un Uchiha.

—Pareces ocupada Sakura, supongo que tendré que volver más tarde —habló en voz alta el azabache, llamando la atención de la pareja.

—Sakura se separó del pelirrojo y miro con temor a Sasuke—. Hola Sasuke-kun, ¡eh! Tranquilo, Sasori-san ya se iba —respondió con evidente nerviosismo.

—En realidad él no tiene que irse, yo solo vine a decirte que ya no habrá boda, porque me di cuenta de que no te amo, claro que yo venía a decírtelo de otra manera, pero en vista de que no solo andabas conmigo por dinero, sino que además me engañabas con otro hombre, pues te lo digo como te lo mereces —dijo fríamente y sin remordimientos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin creer lo que ocurría—. Tú no puedes terminar nuestra relación así como así —reclamó con histeria—. ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? —cuestinó, mientras se señalaba así misma con orgullo—. Soy Haruno Sakura, una de las mujeres más bellas. Muchos hombres desearían tenerme como esposa —explicó con arrogancia.

—Sasuke la vio con prepotencia—. Pero claro que puedo terminar contigo —respondió—. Que yo sepa solo eres Haruno, parte de una familia que la mayoría ni conoce. En cambio yo soy un Uchiha, apellido conocido mundialmente y si crees que con tus berrinches voy a ceder, pues te equivocas y otra cosa, trata de hacer algo en mi contra y te arrepentirás, yo puedo hacer que la pequeña y patética empresa que tiene tu familia quede en la quiebra con solo chasquear mis dedos y también podría acusarte de cometer bigamia, claro que no estamos casados, pero podría mover algunos hilos, así que metete estas palabras hueca que tienes. Eres molesta, un estorbo, una piedra en mi zapato y yo he venido a deshacerme de ti, así que entiende, que no quiero volver a verte, ni mucho menos saber nada de ti —dijo fríamente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica—. Y usted Sasori-san, espero que tampoco nos topemos o me veré en la penosa necesidad, de sacarlos a ambos de mi camino, dicho esto, puedo decirles, hasta nunca —habló con extrema frialdad, dejando claro que nadie se mete con un Uchiha.

~ღ~

Después de dejar las cosas muy bien aclaradas con Sakura, Sasuke se fue directamente a la mansión Namikaze. Sin embargo, cuando llego, la servidumbre le dijo que todos estaban fuera por lo que llamo, por teléfono a Itachi, quien inmediatamente le contesto.

—Itachi —habló agitadamente el menor.

—Sasuke, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó el mayor con intriga.

—Saber dónde está Naruto —respondió con desesperación.

— ¿Qué no te dijo que hoy mismo se iría a estudiar donde viven sus abuelos? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con sorpresa Sasuke.

—De hecho estamos en aeropuerto y él está a punto de abordar —afirmó Itachi.

—Por favor Itachi haz todo para evitar que aborde el avión —suplicó con dolor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado.

—Porque recordé todo. A quien amo y porque quiero pasar toda mi vida con Naruto —respondió Sasuke seguro de lo que quería y sentía.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin recordaste —mencionó sonriente—. Bueno apresúrate, porque no creo poder detenerlo por mucho tiempo —dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias y no te preocupes que no pienso tardar —respondió Sasuke para después aumentar la velocidad.

~ღ~

En el aeropuerto, Naruto se despedía de toda su familia, especialmente de sus pequeños sobrinitos, quienes no lo soltaban por nada, ni siquiera con prometerles los mejores dulces del lugar, pero el blondo los separo de él y les sonrió con sinceridad y cariño, para después caminar hacia su nueva vida, claro que no conto con que Itachi "accidentalmente" le tirara encima algo de café frio, por lo que con una fingida sonrisa tuvo que ir de manera rápida a cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Itachi? —preguntó un molesto Deidara.

—Sasuke me llamo hace un rato, me dijo que recordó todo lo sucedido y que está viniendo para acá —explicó el azabache con una sonrisa.

—Pues no quiero que mi hermano siga sufriendo y en vista de que tu hermano es su felicidad puedes contar conmigo —mencionó Dei con una sonrisa mientras mecía a su pequeño doncelito.

—Yo sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo Itachi con una animada sonrisa.

—No se olviden de mí. Cuenten conmigo también —dijo alegremente Minato mientras cargaba a su nietecita.

—Al parecer mi Ototo tendrá mucho apoyo —susurró el azabache muy agradecido.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó Naruto que acababa de regresar, pero se detuvo a mirar con duda al ver todos sospechosamente sonrientes —. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con duda.

—Nada no pasa nada —dijo Dei.

—Les creeré —mencionó extrañado—. En fin me tengo que ir —murmuró el blondo mientras agarraba sus maletas.

—Espera Naruto-kun, antes de irte creo que deberías comprar, ¡un dulce!, si un dulce —sugirió nerviosamente el azabache.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó sin creer lo que le pedían—. No tengo tiempo, dentro de poco despegara el avión y yo no estoy a bordo —reclamó el blondo molesto.

—Anda Naru-chan, creo que podrías encontrarte con algo bueno —sugirió Dei con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Sí, hijo ve por dulces —apoyó Minato nerviosamente.

—Sí, ¡dulce! ¡dulce!, ¡Miko quiere dulce! —habló la pequeña oji azul con emoción.

—Du... dulte —dijo el pequeño azabache mientras miraba a su tío con suplica.

—Naruto vio a sus pequeños sobrinos, no podía negarles lo que querían—. De acuerdo iré a comprar dulces, pero si pierdo mi vuelo, ustedes me conseguirán otro para hoy mismo —sentenció seriamente para después ir al puesto más cercano.

—Bien, ahora depende de Sasuke —susurró Itachi mientras sonreía levemente.

~ღ~

Naruto llego al puesto más cercano y comenzó a ver que dulce le compraría a ese par de chantajistas que tenía por sobrinos, aun cuando sabía que se estaba tardando, pero algo le decía que tenía que tardar lo suficiente para, ¿para qué?, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero sentía que algo muy bueno ocurriría, solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar un poco más.

Sasuke por otro lado, recibió un mensaje de Itachi, que le decía que Naru estaba en el puesto de dulces más cercano a la entrada, por lo que prácticamente volando, fue en seguida hacia allá y cuando llego, allí lo vio, por alguna razón lo veía más hermoso que antes, con esa larga chamarra color beishe y esos pantalones negros, pero que cosas pensaba Naruto siempre ha sido hermoso, claro que ahora no tenía tiempo, así que se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No te vayas —susurró al oído del blondo.

—Naruto viro a ver a Sasuke—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin creer lo que veía.

—Estoy aquí para decirle a la persona que amo que no se vaya de mi vida, que se quede aquí conmigo —respondió el azabache mientras veía al doncel con ternura.

—Pero tú te casaras con Haruno-san, tú no me necesitas. Ella es a quien amas —mencionó el menor con dolor.

—Yo no me caso con esa ni loco —respondió con asco—. Y si me voy a casar, pero no con ella —dijo el mayor seriamente.

—Entonces si te casaras —susurró tristemente.

—Sí, contigo —dijo con una ladina sonrisa.

— ¿Conmigo? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Naruto, sé que te lastime todos estos años, sé que no te merezco y mucho menos tu perdón, pero en verdad a quien amo es a ti y eso no volverá a cambiar. Esta vez hare las cosas bien, no quiero perderte y menos por mis estupideces, ¡te amo y siempre te amare! —dijo el azabache con sinceridad para después sacar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y una hermosa piedra roja. Se puso de rodillas—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Al reaccionar, Naruto comenzó a llorar de felicidad, cuanto espero y ahora por fin tendría lo que más añoraba, solamente debía dar una respuesta—. Yo, quiero...

**Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**Esta vez procurare actualizar los capítulos demasiado pronto, pues tengo la intención de hacer lo que hice hace años en AY, actualizar hasta terminar el mero 24 de diciembre. Y no se preocupen, esta vez edite los capítulos, para no atrasarme.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


	8. Mágica Juguetería

**NOTAS:** **Como habrán notado, decidí guardar la historia e irla publicando de poco en poco (en el caso de Wattpad, pues en Ay, iré haciendo los cambios y en Fanfiction y AO3 iré publicando por primera vez), esto se debe a que la historia merece su debida edición y corrección, así como terminarla de una vez por todas :D**

**En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propias autoría. La historia fue inspirada en una película que vi en mi niñez, con un buen toque de RozenDark xD**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**"Mágica Juguetería"**

—Naruto, sé que te lastime todos estos años, sé que no te merezco y mucho menos tu perdón, pero en verdad a quien amo es a ti y eso no volverá a cambiar. Esta vez hare las cosas bien, no quiero perderte y menos por mis estupideces, ¡te amo y siempre te amare! —dijo el azabache con sinceridad para después sacar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y una hermosa piedra roja. Se puso de rodillas—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Al reaccionar, Naruto comenzó a llorar de felicidad, cuanto espero y ahora por fin tendría lo que más añoraba, solamente debía dar una respuesta—. Yo, quiero... —era ahora o nunca—. ¡Sí quiero! —exclamó emocionado, para después lanzarse a los brazos de su amado azabache.

Después de esa emotiva confesión todo fue diferente. Para empezar, Naruto no se fue de la ciudad. Ahora sin razones para abandonar su hogar, decidió quedarse en Konoha con su amada familia y con su amado y ahora prometido.

Claro que antes de tomar una decisión para la fecha en la que Sasuke y Naruto se casarían, antes el azabache tendría que conquistar como se debe a su lindo doncel, así lo determino el rubio, cosa que Sasuke acepto encantado.

~ღ~

Pasaron 2 años y algunos meses, y en todo ese tiempo, Sasuke se la paso siendo el más romántico y posesivo novio, cosa que encantaba y a veces molestaba a Nauto y al mismo Sasuke –el azabache se esforzaba, más cuando él no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas-, pero justo ahora ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Naruto, quien ya había decidido que ese día le daría un regalo a su amado.

Ahora mismo la pareja se encontraba en la cama dándose apasionados besos y abrazos.

La ropa ya estorbaba por lo que de manera rápida y desesperada ambos se quitaron y lanzaron lejos sus prendas, para que después se volvieran a tirar en la cama.

—Sasuke detuvo toda acción y miro con preocupación a su prometido—. ¿Estás seguro de seguir? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Naruto tomo el rostro de su amado con sus manos—. Nunca estuve más seguro que ahora —respondió el blondo con una leve sonrisa y un hermoso carmín adornando sus mejillas.

Eso fue todo para que Sasuke perdiera el control. Le dio a Naruto tres dedos y el blondo comprendiendo comenzó a lamerlos con gula.

Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a lamer el miembro de su lindo doncel, que en cuanto sintió las acciones del azabache no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente.

Sasuke siguió con su tarea hasta que Naruto termino por derramar su semilla en la boca de su amado, que sin pudor o vergüenza se la trago sin desperdiciar una sola gota, cosa que avergonzó a Naruto.

—Teme, no debiste hacer eso. ¡Es sucio! —habló entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—El azabache sonrió de lado—. Eso dices, pero bien que lo disfrutaste Dobe —dijo en tono burlesco, haciendo que el blondo se sonrojara.

Sasuke siguió con su labor, metió un dedo en la entrada de Naruto, quien jadeo levemente, pero después de un tiempo moviendo su dedo. El azabache metió el segundo y así mover ambos dedos como tijera, haciendo que su sensible prometido gimiera sin control, después de un rato metió el tercer y último dedo, cosa que le dolió al doncel, pero se aguantó y trato de concentrarse en disfrutar.

Después de un rato, Sasuke considero que su novio ya estaba listo, así que saco sus dedos y acerco su miembro a la entrada de su amado.

—Puede que esto duela un poco —advirtió preocupado por su blondo.

—El blondo sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba las mejillas del azabache—. Tranquilo, mientras seas tú, el dolor es soportable —respondió suavemente, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

El azabache sonrió levemente y ya seguro de lo que haría, comenzó a entrar en el blondo pero, al ver la expresión de dolor del menor decidió entrar en una sola estocada, haciendo que el menor se quejara y comenzara a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, las cuales Sasuke se encargaba de limpiar con dulces besos, cosa que tranquilizaba al doncel.

—Tranquilo, me moveré, cuando estés completamente listo —susurró con suavidad, logrando calmar al menor.

—Naruto vio con ternura a su amado y pensó que Sasuke en verdad tenía mucha paciencia, aun cuando espero dos largos años para aquel momento. Le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios—. Ya puedes moverte —murmuró ya más seguro.

—Sasuke sonrió levemente y le dio al doncel un beso en la frente—. De acuerdo—respondió—. Y tranquilo que lo hare despacio —susurró felizmente.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente, haciendo que el menor delirara de placer y desesperación.

El ritmo de las embestidas ya era lento, ambos lo sentían así, pero Sasuke prometió ir lento, pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando Naruto hablo.

—El doncel jadeaba sin parar, sentía que el ritmo era lento, demasiado para su gusto—. Sasuke, más rápido —suplicó entrecortadamente.

—Sasuke sonrió levemente y encantado cumplió el deseo de su doncel—. Haberlo dicho antes Dobe. Te juro que ya no aguantaba—susurró agradecido dando fuertes estocadas.

— ¡Dale allí!~… —gimió y suplico por más.

—El azabache sonrió entre jadeos—. Al parecer, encontré tu punto dulce —mencionó para después dar una y otra vez en aquel punto que hacia delirar de placer a su doncel.

Sasuke continuo embistiendo ese lugar una y otra vez y cuando vio el desatendido miembro de Naruto, lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

Paso horas, ambos estaban a su límite y ambos lo sentían por lo que Sasuke comenzó a ir lenta y pausadamente, hasta que el doncel se corrió entre ambos abdómenes y Sasuke al sentir la estrechez se corrió dentro de su pareja.

Ambos estaban agitados, tratando de regular su respiración y aunque se encontraban agotados eso no quitaba que también estaban completamente felices.

—Te amo. En verdad te amo mi Dobe —susurró el azabache, mientras veía amorosamente al blondo.

—Naruto apenas y estaba despierto, pero aun con el cansancio escucho lo que su amado le decía—. Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea. Te amo mi Teme—susurró el blondo con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un dulce y amoroso beso, el cual no duro mucho porque el blondo se quedó dormido, cosa que le causo ternura al azabache que acomodo a su Dobe en su pecho y lo cubrió junto consigo mismo y lo abrazo protectoramente para después acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

~ღ~

Un año –casi dos- había pasado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, y otras no tanto. Y justo ahora, la más que unida familia, estaba encantada.

En una muy colorida juguetería se encontraban muchos niños viendo con molestia a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba con la mirada perdida y baba chorreando.

— ¡Tío Sasuke!, ¡reacciona tío! —gritó fuertemente una pequeña azabache ojiazul.

—El azabache reacciono ante el grito de su sobrina y luego la miro—. ¿Qué tienes Miko-chan? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pues que nos estabas contando la historia de este lugar y del como conociste al tío Naruto, pero después de la parte en la que le pides matrimonio y de los dos años que pasaron de novios pusiste una cara de bobo y comenzaste a sonreír y babear —explicó la pequeña, mientras hacia un mohín.

—Sasuke se sonrojo de vergüenza, se suponía que solo contaría la historia a los niños que llegaban a la juguetería, pero se perdió al recordar su primera vez con su doncel—. Yo… —y otra vez se perdió al recordar aquel día.

Sasuke se volvió a perder en aquel momento, dejando nuevamente a sus sobrinos y a los niños muy molestos y llenos de dudas hasta que alguien llego.

—Naruto llego y le dio un fuerte golpe a Sasuke—. Teme deja de perderte, que molestas a los niños —reprendió—. Yo te deje a cargo de la historia de este lugar y tu andas perdiéndote con recuerdos indecorosos —reclamó molesto el blondo, mientras se acariciaba el muy hinchado vientre. Era normal con ocho meses de embarazo—. Yo les contare lo que paso —dijo con amabilidad, dejando a los niños encantados.

~ღ~

Después de los dos años de noviazgo, Sasuke y Naruto hicieron sus votos de amor y unos días después, durante una conversación, el doncel escucho que venderían la juguetería. Por supuesto, Naruto se negó a eso, porque no quería que el lugar donde encontró su felicidad fuera vendido, por lo que Sasuke decidió darle a Naruto la juguetería, la cual remodelo y abrió con el nombre de, "Mágica Juguetería", porque en verdad, aquel lugar era sin duda un lugar mágico y lleno de esperanza.

De esos hermosos votos y la entrega de la juguetería paso un año, en el cual ambos se casaron. Ese día fue mágico y romántico. El blondo lucia hermoso con su kimono blanco con tonalidades doradas y el azabache sin duda era un guapísimo varón y más con su traje negro.

Ese día fue inolvidable, en especial porque Deidara se desmayó durante la fiesta, pero cuando despertó, explico que era normal porque aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro, creía que estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que alegro a todos, especialmente a Itachi.

Al terminar la fiesta, los novios se fueron a su ansiada luna de miel, donde hubo más votos de amor.

Pasaron algunos meses y la pareja se llevó la mayor alegría de todas, aun podían recordarlo.

—Naruto se encontraba mareado, ya sabía lo que tenía, solo buscaba como decirle a su esposo, pero se le hacia difícil ahora que el azabache tenía problemas en la empresa y el atendiendo la juguetería, sobre todo cuando el lugar era muy popular—. Teme, tenemos que hablar —mencionó seriamente el blondo.

—Sasuke suspiro con cansancio—. Naruto, ahora no —respondió cortantemente. Había tenido un día duro y todavía tenía que firmar algunos papeles.

—El doncel se molestó y se acercó a su esposo, luego le agarro una mano y la puso en su aun plano vientre—. Tenemos que hablar y no puedo esperar más —respondió—. En unos meses nacerá un lindo angelito. Un lindo angelito producto de nuestro amor —dijo con una sonrisa.

—El azabache salto de alegría y de manera rápida tomo a su esposo entre sus brazos—. Al diablo el trabajo, ¡voy a ser padre! —exclamó alegremente y con una boba sonrisa.

~ღ~

— ¿Y qué paso con Ino? —preguntó un niño muy intrigado.

—Ino y yo nos volvimos amigos, ella me pidió perdón y tambien me dijo que conoció al amor de su vida, un hombre llamado Akimichi Chouji. De hecho ya se casaron y hace poco tuvieron a su primer hijo, además de que ella es la gerente de este lugar —respondió el blondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y con el señor Kakashi? —cuestionó otro niño.

—Kakashi-san sigue siendo el abogado de la familia Uchiha y ahora también de los Namikaze, claro que después del incidente regreso con su esposo Iruka y su hijo Ryouma. De hecho hace un año nació su segundo hijo, un doncel llamado hikaru, que se parece mucho a su padre varón —dijo divertido, pero tuvo que disculparse e irse, porque Ino lo llamaba.

— ¿Y qué paso con Sakura? —preguntó una niña.

—No hemos sabido nada de ella, desde que anunciaron en el diario que su novio la estafo y huyo, dejándola a ella y a su familia en bancarrota —respondió con molestia al recordar a la peli rosa—. Bien niños, formen fila que Santa Claus ya viene con sus regalos —les pidió con calma, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su esposo.

— ¡Regalos! —gritaron todos los niños con emoción mientras hacían fila.

—Sasuke veía a los niños recibir sus regalos—. Fue buena idea darte la juguetería —susurró al oído de su esposo, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su doncel.

Claro que fue buena idea, el blondo logro darle vida al lugar, lo que Madara no había logrado en años.

Pasaron la horas y ahora tanto la familia Uchiha-Namilaze junto con amigos se encontraban celebrando la navidad pero, en un lugar apartado Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban viendo la nieve caer.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar —dijo el azabache preocupado por su doncel.

—Antes de entrar toma —dijo el blondo mientras le daba a su esposo un sobre blanco—. ¡Feliz navidad! —susurró para después darle un beso.

—Sasuke abrió el sobre con intriga y cuando lo abrió y vio lo que decía, viro a ver a su esposo—. ¿Esto es cierto? —cuestionó con felicidad.

—Si —respondió—. Por eso no quería que supieras el sexo del bebe porque era lo que quería darte esta navidad —explicó con un lindo sonrojo.

—Esto es mucho mejor, más de lo que yo podía pedir —dijo feliz para después darle un beso al blondo—. Gracias, te amo —susurró agradecido y lleno de amor.

El blondo sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo para después jalarla y entrar y seguir festejando con sus seres queridos. Pero lo que la pareja no sabía, era que dentro de poco recibirían otro regalo.

Pero eso ya es otra historia que les contare en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Finɞ°~**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Espero que los cambios les hayan gustado, la verdad, estaba demasiado renuente en hacerle algún cambio, puesto que soy de esas personas que ven los errores de su pasado para tratar de mejorar en el futuro, pero como lo deje inconcluso en Wattpad, y edite "Hokage Encogí A Mi Dobe", decidí hacer lo mismo con esta.**

**En fin, si les ha gustado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

**Y pues, ¡Feliz Navidad!, en verdad espero que se la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos :3**

**Nos vemos el 31 con el extra… "El Mejor Regalo Del Año"**

**En fin, nos seguimos leyendo **

** Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
